


Change

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sometimes change can be good





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://just-an-oli.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_an_oli**](http://just-an-oli.livejournal.com/) who wanted Snape/Hermione and for [](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/)**lizardspots** because I promised her I’d _attempt_ to write this pairing just once for her!  


* * *

"Harder," Hermione hissed as she pushed back against the man currently fucking her.

"Be quiet," he sneered as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him. There would be bruises on her pale flesh in the morning. That thought seemed to cause him to push in deeper. He appeared to like to mark her as his. Once they left this dingy hallway in this seedy pub, she'd be unable to forget him when she looked at the bruises and bites he left.

"God, yes," she murmured softly as his fingers twisted her clit, her head falling forward as her hands braced their weight. She couldn't believe she was back, back for this frantic fucking in a pub hallway that smelled of liquor and urine and now sex.

She had returned to this pub practically every night for the last two months, since that first night that had ended with her shoved against the wall and his cock spilling inside her. She'd seen him across the room, surly and still quite unattractive, glowering at his mug of Firewhisky. It had been four years since Voldemort’s defeat, since the war ended, since she’d last seen Severus Snape.

After the war, he’d disappeared and no one had cared to find him. She heard gossip about him, none of which she believed. Snape wasn’t the type to move to some island paradise and frolic with native islanders in the sand. Nor was he likely to be hiding in some cabin in the mountains, fearful to step foot outside. However, it had been a surprise to find him at this pub in Aberdeen, of all places. She had considered going to speak him, but had no idea what to say.

Then he'd looked up, as if he could feel the weight of her discreet stare, and their gazes had met. She’d not changed much since the war had ended and there had been a flash of recognition in his dark eyes. His lips had curved into a pronounced sneer that had surprisingly caused a tremor of arousal when she should have just looked away.

Her attraction to her former professor, a man that would never be considered attractive in the traditional sense, had surprised her. She had never thought much of him while she’d been his student beyond the fact he was knowledgeable and she always learned in his class even if he was a total arse. His face was too thin, his nose too big, his hair greasy from potions fumes, and he was too skinny. He did have a nice voice, she recalled as she shifted in her seat and tried to ignore her growing awareness.

They'd spent an hour sneaking looks at each other, glaring when their gazes met across the pub. She had finally decided to do something rather humiliating and reckless. She had stood up and given him a particular kind of look as her gaze swept over him, lingering on his hands, before she had gone to the hallway that led to the loos.

There was a moment as she walked to her destination where she wondered if she’d had too much to drink because she couldn’t believe she had given Snape such a blatant look. By the time she arrived in the hallway, she hadn't had time to think or reconsider her actions. She was shoved into a shadowy corner of the hall and pressed against the wall roughly.

His gaze had been intense when he shoved her skirt up to her waist and ripped her knickers off. She was wet and his long fingers had slid into her cunt easily. She hadn’t even heard the zip of his trousers lower before he was suddenly there, his cock hard and hot against her cunt. He’s thrust forward, burying his entire length within her, stretching her as her body adjusted to his presence. She hadn’t been a virgin but it had been awhile since she’d had sex but soon she was pushing him against him, wanting it as desperately as she’d ever wanted anything. They'd fucked rough and hard, nothing at all gentle about their coupling.

There had been no talking, no discussion of the past, no whispered lies as they had fucked against the wall. He came first, spilling inside her and dripping down her leg when he pulled out. His fingers had twisted her clit until she’d come, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. Afterward, they hadn’t spoken as he’d tucked his spent cock into his trousers and fastened his robe and she’d cleaned herself and smoothed down her skirt. She’d left first after giving him a polite nod, not feeling ashamed of using him for sex at all as he’d used her just the same.

Hermione had tried to stay away. She knew she shouldn’t be Apparating to Aberdeen and fucking Snape in a dirty pub hallway. Such behavior was unlike her. She’d never been one for simply fucking without any sort of relationship, which was why she’d been celibate after she and Ron had broken up. She would say that she didn’t believe in sharing her body without some sort of emotion but there were emotions between her and Snape, even if they weren’t the traditional feelings of love and affection. Every time she felt the restlessness and urge to have him inside her, she told herself to be firm and not give in to the desire. She always came back, though. And he was always sitting at the table in the corner sneering at the world, waiting for her.

His fingers gripped her hips as he dragged her back against him. Her shirt was open, her bra pushed up, her breasts bouncing forward with every thrust her former professor made. She could feel her skirt on her back, bunched up to give him complete access to her arse and cunt. She had stopped wearing knickers to this pub because it got tiresome to repair them constantly. He muttered something against her neck and she felt his oily hair against her shoulder as he bit down, sucking her skin as he fucked her harder.

"Deeper," she demanded as her muscles tightened around him, causing him to groan softly. He pushed in deeper, his fingers bruising her hips as his belly slapped against her arse with every shove forward. One of his hands released her hip and moved around her, squeezing her breast hard in the way he now knew made her bite her lip to keep from moaning.

He tugged on her nipple, twisting it roughly as he began to speed up. She could hear him grunt as he pushed forward hard, sending her cheek against the wall of the pub, and then his fingers were on her clit, pressing firmly and rubbing until she felt the tension snap. She turned her head and bit her arm as she came, squeezing him as her body shuddered in release.

It didn’t long after she came for him to start moving faster. He made a noise, muffled by her neck, and spilled inside her. He kept moving as he came, squeezing her breast again as she milked his cock. She was surprised when she felt his lips against her neck when he finally stopped moving. His lips were thin and chapped but wet as they moved over her skin. When he finally pulled out of her, he smoothed down her skirt before he stepped back to give her space.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths that she let out slowly as she shakily buttoned her shirt. She didn’t look at him, not yet. She didn’t want him to see the truth in her gaze and realize she needed him, wanted him for more than just fucks in the hallway and no conversations. She was still denying that truth to herself and certainly didn’t want to ruin this unspoken arrangement they had because of something as silly as emotions.

No, she wouldn’t tell him. She’d leave and return to her quiet flat in Hogsmeade above her bookstore. She’d smile and laugh at Ron and Harry’s jokes when they met for breakfast in the morning. They’d never know that she had been out late fucking Snape in the hallway of a filthy old pub and was counting the minutes until she could be with him again. She finished buttoning her blouse and ran a hand through her unruly curls as she made sure she didn't look like someone that had just been properly fucked. Well, improperly fucked was more like it.

"I do believe this has continued long enough, don’t you?" Snape asked sharply as he zipped his trousers and fixed his robes. She looked at him in surprise, unaware that her gaze showed worry, anxiety, and, not as noticeable, fear that he was ending things. He sneered as he reached up and tucked a stray curls behind her ear. “Meeting in a dirty hallway has lost its novelty. I believe that I would prefer dinner first and then possibly somewhere that doesn’t stink of alcohol and urine. When I fuck you next time, Miss Granger, you are going to scream for me.”

Hermione blinked at him stupidly for a moment, taken aback by his snarling declaration and letting the words make sense to her. He arched a brow and gave her a look she recognized very well from class many years ago: he was growing impatient. She finally arched her own brow and said, “Perhaps if you ask me, I might consider such an agreement, Prof---Mister Snape.”

His eyes narrowed and he almost smiled, just a barest ghost of a smile, before he said firmly, “Saturday, half-seven, Milano’s Café around the corner. I do not like to be kept waiting, Miss Granger.”

Before she could reply, he leaned forward and kissed her hard, just as desperate and frantic as their fucking with an underlying passion that made her toes nearly curls. He smirked when he pulled away, nodded his head politely, and then walked back into the main pub. Hermione watched him walk away, slowly smiling as she traced a finger along her wet lips and decided that sometimes change could be good.

THE END


End file.
